Unforeseen Circumstances
by S. S. Wolfe
Summary: I really suck at summaries, but this is my take on what should have happened, to an extent, after Sookie met Godric. This will eventually be a Sookie/Godric/Eric fic and is now labeled M as well. So, I forewarned y'all. Probably won't be Bill friendly. Ha! I know there are some S/G/E fans out there and I do not think there are enough of these stories so I felt I had an obligation.
1. Salvation

_A/N: Hello all! This is my first story ever published on FanFiction, so please be easy on me. I am uploading this from the school computer and I am sorry if, uh, it takes me some time to update, but I can promise you all that I will update as soon as I can. Until I get the hang of this, I do not yet have a set schedule. Yes, some of the plot line will be changed, but if it did not, it would not be of my own hands._

_Anyway! Enough of my rambling. Onto the story. May be some OOC moments, and I apologize ahead of time._

_I only take pleasure toying with the characters, but let us be honest: if they were mine, do y'all actually think that I would be writing here? Not mine. Some plot changes are, but overall plot it not mine._

The basement that held both Hugo and me seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. It was deathly silent, and the scent surrounding all of the objects in its small confines made me gag. I could not imagine what the vampire hidden in the basement, the ancient Godric, felt with his sensitive nose.

I stood up upon hearing the door that led to my forty-eight hour imprisonment. The steps, a menacing sound on the carpeted floor that reverberated off of the concrete walls, descended the stairs. At the doorway, the man that had brought us, by _force_, mind you, exited the stairwell. His name, if I remembered correctly from what Pastor Newlin said, was Gabe. He was a behemoth of a man, muscular and intimidating to nearly everyone. And I was no exception to said rule.

I stood high, trying to hide my own fear, though it seemed to do little good. His eyes were focused on me, taking on an animalistic view.

When I realized what his intentions were, I began to hyperventilate. It was sickening, and one claustrophobic Hugo could sense the fear emanating from my body and it increased his own.

Gabe threw open the door to our makeshift "cage". He strode with malicious intent toward me, knocking a protesting Hugo onto the concrete floor and taking his coherence. I was alone in facing the man . . . I was totally and utterly screwed.

He threw foul words toward me; some I could not understand over my own screams and pleas for help. I was in trouble and I knew it.

"Get off of me, you prick!" I screamed. I begged whatever force there was watching this situation to help me. I kept screaming, loudly and in earnest for salvation. I clawed at the concrete uselessly to try and free myself. I let out one last plea for help, hoping that Bill would hurry up.

And, just like that, the weight of my assailant completely disappeared. I took a second to regain my bearings before looking up to see if Bill had finally come. But no; before me stood a very pale, beautiful vampire. I assumed that the man was Godric, the two thousand year old sheriff of Area Nine Texas.

I buttoned my blouse in haste, observing the emotions that flitted across Godric's features.

"Godric! It's me!" Gabe tried to yell, though the strong hand over his jaw prevented much movement at all. For a slit second, Godric's face contorted in anger as he quickly snapped Gabe's spine. His lifeless body fell to the floor, and I observed as his eyelids drifted down slightly.

"You should not have come," Godric quietly chastised.

A loud sound above my head caught both of our attentions. Godric's eyes fell closed.

"Bill!" I exclaimed.

"No," replied Godric. He then looked up slightly, his eyes still closed. "I am here, my child; down here."

Like an appearing act, Eric was before the both of us in a second. He was awestruck by Godric, and I came to a conclusion that should have been blatantly obvious from the get-go. Godric had to be Eric's maker. That was for certain.

"Godric," Eric acknowledged. He dropped to his knees in front of Godric with a resounding "thump", leaving a small dent in the concrete.

"You were a fool to send humans after me," he whispered. He slid his hand to the side of Eric's face and lifted his chin to meet his own gaze.

"I had no other choice; I wasn't going to let you die!" replied Eric passionately, though his tone was dangerously soft. He looked as if he was holding back tears.

"There is your traitor," Godric said, looking over at an unconscious and battered Hugo.

"Let us remove her from here. Spill no blood on the way out."

Godric's attention turned to Hugo's unconscious form before he said, "This is the traitor to the nest." A siren rang loud through the air, silencing us all. Godric grabbed me and said, "Save the traitor," to Eric. They ran faster than I thought possible, even for a supernatural being. The humans that filled into the church had no time to move as Godric and Eric virtually plowed through them. Like birds in the wind, they lifted off. Somehow, we were flying. I knew from experience that Eric could fly and I thought it to be age. Such assumption could be correct however, because Godric was twice Eric's age.

A sudden feeling of calm came over me in a moment. Then a sharp pain hit me in the chest. Bill . . .

"We have to go back!" I yelled. I was barely being held by Godric. I knew he had me, but the twinge of pain in my chest reflexively made me double over. I knew that he had the strength to hold me with his pinkie finger, and although that was reassuring, I began to spazz.

"Little one, please calm down," I heard Godric whisper. My body, following his order without my consent, calmed instantaneously. A warm feeling washed over me and I curled into Godric subconsciously, relishing in the coolness of his body. What a wonderful feeling indeed.

I heard Godric ask Eric something in a language I did not recognize and momentarily felt suspicious. When I noticed that they had turned back, I concluded that it had something to do with changing our direction. Godric dropped to the ground, as did Eric, and they exchanged Hugo and me and took off in separate directions without any further spoken word. I was confused, but I was excited to see Bill again.

I found myself curling into Eric the same way I had done to Godric, reveling in his scent . . . wait, what?! Where did that come from? Why the hell were such thoughts coming to me? I thought I hated Eric Northman?!

**_You have been trying to convince the both of us that you hate him _**my snarky subconscious replied to my thought.

**I do hate him though! Don't I . . ? **I really hoped so . . . I think.

**_Open your eyes for once in our life. You do not hate him._  
**

I sat up straight as an arrow and almost fell out of Eric's muscular arms. He held on tighter and I felt a vibration in his chest. I glanced up and saw an amused smile on his face and punched him in the chest. My retaliatory action only made him laugh more.

**Men **I thought impatiently.

We arrived at the church and made it through a window quiet enough that the siren would be able to disguise the sound. Once inside, Eric and I crept through the church. I felt like some kind of spy and it was awesome.

"Wait here," Eric said. I looked out and saw a few humans standing in front of the door.

"Eric, no!" I urged in a whisper.

He lent down and put his lips next to my ear. "Trust me."

I knew I had no alternative, so I nodded my head a fraction of an inch, though his back was turned. I watched as that oversized actor hunched his neck and inclined his head. He approached the humans, and I had to stifle a snicker at the way he had manipulated his voice to sound innocent. I watched him, enjoying the way he played coy and clueless. He was truly gifted, but I guess almost a thousand years of hiding one's true identity and still needing human blood would do that.

He straightened slightly and that is when I noticed the heavier set man move to Eric's flank. He raised his stake and I panicked.

"Stake!" I yelled, and Eric acted immediately. He moved fluidly, taking out the two men, obeying Godric's order not to spill any blood, though his own heart seemed to be in a different place. I could tell that the man he held as I ran to him was terrified. He should be; Eric did have the stake pointed at his face.

"Eric, you don't have to kill him!" I said, trying to remind him of at least Godric's orders if he did not want to listen to me.

I could feel the rage radiating from his body, and that was saying something for being human. The look on his face scared even me, but he dropped the stake to the ground and released his hold on the man's hand.

We proceeded to the door, opened it, and saw a large crowd of the people from the _Fellowship of the Sun_.

"Those arrows are wood. You will never make it out," bragged the man Eric had so kindly spared.

"You know what?!" I yelled rhetorically. I approached him and slammed my fist into the side of his face, giving the irritating prick a bloodied nose, fat lip, and apparently a nice rest judging by the way his lip body fell to the floor.

Eric looked at me with a quizzical smirk on his face.

"What? Godric gave _you_ the order, not _me_," I stated matter-of-factly. Eric held up his hands in mock surrender and took a step back with his head bowed.

I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Let's go through the sanctuary," I whispered, suddenly serious once more.

Eric walked beside me as we opened the doors to the sanctuary. Pillows and blankets filled the pews, yet the room was uncharacteristically empty. Not even Reverend Newlin was in it.

We approached the stage and looked around. "Where's the exit?" I Eric asked me.

"There's one in the back-"

"There are multiple exits. But for you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell!" yelled a voice from the stage that I had known and come to loathe.

Solders from the training camp around the area flooded the building. My mind was racing with my heart. I moved slightly over to Eric as if it was just natural. He hesitated for a moment before he put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh, how sweet," Newlin mocked. "Gentlemen, some silver chains for our friend please. You are either with us, or against us. You cast first stone by killing my family."

"Eric," I whispered, nuzzling my head into his chest. I was terrified. I was on the verge of tears, but if Eric had to be held by the chains, I could stay strong for him until Bill came. For some reason, though, I felt myself hoping that he would not. I did not want Bill there, and I had no idea why.

"Trust me, Sookie. I will be fine," he kissed the top of my head once more and walked to the stage. He was immediately chained and laid on a table. The flesh that made contact with the silver sizzled and burned the sound and sight almost too much for me to bear, let alone be the one going through the torture. I could see the agony on Eric's face, his fangs fully extended. The hisses and low snarls and growls that escaped Eric caused my heart to throb for him.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn!" Newlin said, a smile plastered to his smug face.

"I offer myself in place of Godric . . . and the girl," Eric managed through the silver over his throat.

"She is just as guilty as you are. She betrayed her own kind. Maybe we should tie you two together. I think this marshmallow will roast up nicely."

I was restrained from going to assist him by two larger men that seemed to be enjoying keeping me in their grasps too much.

"Sookie!" I heard a familiar voice yell only a moment after the sanctuary doors flew open. "Let her go!" Bill looked beyond furious. I could understand completely why as well. I knew I was.

Newlin pointed a gun in my face and said, "Come any closer, vampire, and she will die."

"If you do that, all of you will die!" Bill's snarl ripped through his chest.

"Honestly, what do they see in you? Soldiers, some chains for our friend please?"

"Don't! He's done nothing wrong!"

"Sookie, I will be fine," Bill stated in a growl.

"Newlin!" All of our heads turn to see who called. I saw Jason pull the trigger of a gun, and a paintball knocked. "Let her go, Fuck-wad!" Another shot fired, and Newlin was hit right between the eyes with a green paintball.

"Son of bitch!" Newlin yelled through clenched teeth, clutching his forehead.

"Bill!" He ran toward me. The two cowards that held me in place released me without so much as a second thought. I ran into his awaiting embrace.

"I'm fine," I whispered reassuringly. It did not feel the same hugging him after Eric had embraced me before. I welcomed it, yes, but it was not the same that I had before. What had changed? Why was this different?

I ran up to Eric with Bill yelling my name and removed the chains from his body. His face had a feral look to it. It scared me, but I knew that he would not target me. He looked at me for a moment before he stood, stretched, and went to Newlin. He bore his fangs and growled. His large hand wrapped around Newlin's throat and held him to the marble stairs.

"Eric, do _not_ kill him!" I yelled, trying to keep him from disobeying Godric's orders. His face was contorted in an animalistic fashion.

A loud rumbling and sounds of rushing wind went through the church, silencing the rest of what was going on. The sanctuary's doors flew open and in walked Stan and his posse. He strode with arrogance and confidence into the sanctuary.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far," Stan bellowed. His voice was deeper than usual. He stood at the head of the group, almost like a pack leader. No way I would say that aloud though . . .

I watched the faces of many human fill with terror. They must have heard of this man before.

The others lined the walls and watched Stan move forward. He looked like the cat that ate the canary, or rather the cat who found his way into the bird's cage. "You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first, same way we did your father." A smug look crossed Stan's face.

"Murderer!" Newlin yelled, struggling against Eric's hand around his throat. He gagged and fell back once more.

"Destroy them," ordered Stan. "_All of them._" He bore his fangs and all of the vampires at his command jumped into action, each grabbing their own human and putting their fangs next to the probably throbbing jugulars. Screams erupted from every human in the church save me.

"Enough!" came a familiar male voice from the indoor church balcony. We all turned to stare in shock at the young looking, yet ancient tattooed vampire. Just in time . . .

_Well, there you have it! The first chapter! Now, I will not always follow the script, but for some of this chapter I felt it necessary. Just remember that none of these characters are mine. And the words taken from the script strictly belong to HBO and Alan Ball. No lil' ol' me. Hope y'all enjoyed!_

_Wolfe_


	2. Strangely Similar

_Hello! I have returned, though it may be only a short time (very short, I presume) since I posted my first chapter, these online lectures just suck and I don't pay attention to them and can't skip them so, thus, this wonderful chapter is born._

_As always, I do not own _True Blood_ or any of Alan Ball's characters. However, Eric and Godric own me. :P_

Godric, though small, looked fairly intimidating. His tone of voice cut through the room like a razor, silencing everyone within it. Even with his small stature, he was exceptionally intimidating.

"Underling?" Godric asked.

"Yes, Sheriff . . ?" Stan replied, sounding as if he just lost an important bet.

"Release them. There is no need for bloodshed of any kind," said Godric, though his voice and features were devoid of any emotions.

Stan licked his fangs, obviously upset to lose his chance at taking power. With disdain, he released the human he had in his clutches, and the other vampires in the room followed suit. They were very intelligent to do so. The look upon Godric's face was quite terrifying to me.

Eric released Newlin. Eric had wanted to kill him, and my moronic brother only egged him on.

"Kill me! Jesus will protect me," boldly stated Newlin. He was pretty terrified himself, judging by his thoughts. "Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus," Godric began. "I wish I could have met him, but I missed it." In the blink of an eye, Godric was before Newlin, grabbing him by his throat, pulling him up tohis feet and holding his head back slightly.

Newlin looked as if he was going to pass out. His thoughts were a cluster of fearful phrases and prayers to a god he would not name. By the sounds of it, I had a hard time believing it was to our mutual Christ.

"Who among you is willing to die for this man's madness?" asked Godric to the entirety of the group. He looked around the room and continued, seeing no answer to his blatant question. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. You people are free to leave. It is over now."

As Godric went to walk with Eric, but Stan stood before him.

"Sheriff, after all they've done?!" Stan urged, flabbergasted.

"And I said come," replied Godric quickly in a tone that beckoned no argument.

I stood by, watching the vampires and human leave, peace finally surrounding the sanctuary. It finally felt like I was inside an actual church for worshipers of Jesus, not death to vampires.

"Are you all right?" asked Eric, approaching me and Bill. As I went to answer him, Bill cut me off with a bit of a snarl.

"She's fine! Go with your maker!" Bill growled. His words were filled with hate and disdain, malice dripping from each one. It was unusual, no matter how much he hated Eric. Eric was his Sheriff; he was not to be spoken to in such a manner. Wait . . ! Why did I care?!

Bill seemed to be more possessive over me than usual. It scared me a bit, but I contributed that to my day. Just a passing side effect of the day's events, nothing more.

***T*R*U*E***B*L*O*O*D***

Back at the nest, we were all very grateful to have Godric back. Sure, I had known the man for about two hours, but he saved my life without knowing me, did he not? I owed him my life, but then again I owed Bill and Eric many times over, and there was no way I was going to admit that. Not with Eric's twisted and secular thought process.

I was in line to give my congratulations to Godric for coming back, as well as thank him for saving my hide. Behind me, as I was the second last in line, was the filthy-minded, yet very attractive thousand-year-old vampire. How I managed to get Eric behind was beyond me, but I concluded that it was him trying to be opportunistic. How can one be opportunistic when there is no opportunity?

The line, though small after everyone went through, shortened and it came to me. His face seemed to light up when he saw me. Unless it was because Eric was right behind me. . ? I did not care, however. It was nice to see the ancient vampire smile for the first time since I met him. It was beautiful.

I looked over to Eric for a second and did a double take at his expression. He looked utterly bewildered.

"What, Eric?" I asked, truly curious. Had it been for anything else, I probably would have just dropped the subject all together.

Godric looked at him for a moment, the smile never so much as faltering. They locked eyes for a moment and I watched them. They looked as if they were conversing in each other's heads. And I could not listen the one time I _really_ wanted to. Knowing how much Eric cared about Godric, they must have had an amazing Maker/Child bond. Not to mention they were the only two that I knew of that could fly. For God's sake, flying vampires? What happened to the pig? And I thought I was the only one who was telepathic at the gathering.

"You are Sookie Stackhouse, I presume?" asked Godric, startling me out of my brooding and curious thoughts.

"Yes, sir," I replied. Where the hell did that "sir" comment come from? I have not called anyone "sir" or "ma'am" in years!

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said to me, taking my extended hand in both of his own and tenderly kissing the flesh. Though his lips were cool to the touch, it felt as if they left a stamp of pleasurable fire beneath their touch. My back subconsciously arched at just the smallest touch.

What the hell was going on? Why was my body reacting this way? I heard an amused chuckle leave Eric and I turned to face him and scowl. However, the voice of an angel hindered my ability to think clearly.

"Little one, do not be upset with him or his actions. He cannot control himself sometimes," Godric defended his child, though he did give Eric a stern look for a moment. It was so weird to me, seeing a person who looked no more than age twenty-five or so order around a man that looked to be in his mid to late thirties when he was changed.

"My apologies, Mater," replied Eric to Godric.

"What have I told you about calling me 'Master'? For nearly two centuries, I have been trying to break him of that," Godric mused, turning to address me.

After both Eric and I laughed at the statement, Eric bowed slightly.

"Yes, Godric," Eric corrected. The smile was still upon his face, as was mine.

I walked away from the situation where Eric and Godric continued to banter back and forth like old friends. As they were, but they were also so much more than that. I could tell just by the way their connection felt.

I approached Isabel, walking with dread in each step with her hand fisted in the back of a familiar human's collar. It was easily noticed that she had been crying. It was then that I remembered that the traitor, Hugo was her human.

I followed slowly behind her as she brought Hugo before Godric. She threw Hugo onto the floor.

"He is the one who _betrayed_ us," stated Isabel in a bit of a broken-hearted voice. She looked as if she was fighting back the tears that would surely come sooner or later.

"Hugo . . . this is your human, is he not?" asked Godric in a low tone.

It broke my heart to see Isabel in suck pain. Even the man everyone believed to be virtually heartless walked to her and rubbed her shoulder tenderly.

"Do you love him?" Godric asked Isabel.

"I thought I did . . ." she began to sniffle and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It appears you love him still," Godric acknowledged.

"I do . . . but you are my Sheriff. Do with him as you please," said Isabel

He turned to Hugo. "You are free to go."

"What?!" Stan objected angrily. His body was tense; he obviously wished for something much more malicious to happen to the traitor. After all, we all believed that it was his fault Godric was captured.

"And do not return. I feel it is not safe for you here," ordered Godric. He scanned the room, his eyes lingering on Stan longer than any others.

"This is a travesty!" Stan bellowed.

"This is my verdict," he replied. "Eric, please escort this man out of my nest and make sure he is unharmed."

"Yes, Godric," Eric replied immediately, grabbing hold of Hugo and lifting him to his feet, ushering him out of the door and ultimately out of the house.

The rest of the nest broke away, seeing as there was nothing more to watch. Stan, after giving Godric a distasteful look, finally left as well. He mumbled and grumbled and Godric chuckled.

"Miss Stackhouse, please come here," ordered Godric in a very kind tone. I nearly melted into a puddle of fan-girl goo at the sound of his voice. I walked over to him and he took my hand, pulling it to his mouth once more. The smirk on his face indicated that he was teasing me in the same way Eric always did. It suddenly clicked.

"So _you_ are the one who taught Eric everything he knows? Suddenly everything makes sense," I chuckled.

Amusement crossed his pale, beautiful features. He smiled at me and I felt the "goo" feeling again. But then I realized it.

"And you are the one who taught Eric that look!" I felt like a little schoolgirl for putting those pieces together by myself. This was the man who was to blame for everything Eric knew. Ugh! I laughed.

Eric returned quickly and said, "I heard my name. I trust you are speaking well of me?" He gave me the same look that Godric was and I covered my eyes.

**_God almighty, they are really _****sexy** my subconscious chimed in. She was melting into brain goop and I was really close to joining her.

**I know! I swear I am going to faint!** I replied. I had, at that point, forgotten about Bill.

**_Bill, who?_**

_So that is all for that chapter. Thank you for taking time to read my story. Much love! Please, if you have time, review!_


	3. Suspicion

_Hey! God, I ate up your reviews like child with candy. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting. I do not know what I would do without y'all keeping my head above the _North Sea_; if you do not get the reference, it is in an episode of _True Blood. _I just have to say that I do not have a BETA, so any mistakes that I make are unintentional and my own. I will most certainly stray from the script in this chapter, but some parts I feel necessary to keep to it. I take no credit for that of which I do use._

_As always, the wonderful Alan Ball owns these guys. But Godric and Eric? Well, they own me. ;)_

I stood still as Godric rose, his firm muscles beneath his shirt rippling and flexing from the movement. He and Eric began to talk in some foreign language and when Eric laughed, his abdomen flexed. It should have been _illegal_ to wear shirts that tight. My breathing hitched for a moment, but I coughed, trying in earnest to cover up what had to be one of the sexiest things I had ever seen.

In an attempt to clear my head, I took a little stroll over to where a younger looking female, possibly a human companion to one of the nest members, was standing. We immediately engaged in a conversation. Yes, I was part of it, but after seeing Godric move like he owned the room (yes, I know he did), I could not keep my mind focused on anything. I tried to think about Bill, but it would not work. My mind drew a blank. And with my curse, that took some _serious_ skill.

I happened to glance around the room and saw a female vampire, maybe a little taller than me, stroll into the room and right over to me. The human I had been talking to looked at the Devil in Prada and walked away. The red dress that said "vampire" was clad in brought out the red in her hair, making her look a bit more intimidating, but not to the point where I was scared. Her eyes held purpose and disdain, but her features were schooled.

"Hi, I'm Sookie!" I greeted, trying to make her feel welcome, even if I got an eerie feeling about the vampire.

"Yes. So you are what all the fuss is about?" she asked, looking my body up and down as if she were sizing me up. The short hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I cocked my head.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused on why should would address someone she did not know in such a manner.

"Lorena!" came a voice from behind me. I looked back and saw a distraught Bill standing over me. His voice sounded angry, but it sounded almost rehearsed. It sounded fake. His face held two emotions, but I could only decipher anger. The other one, not even close to the first, was a mystery to me. There was a small pang in my heart, but it was easily ignored.

"Oh, Bill! I missed you!" she said with a gleeful tone, trying to nearly walk through me to get to Bill. I stood between her and her target, keeping her from her target. She scowled at me and I returned the favor.

"What can _I _do for you," I asked, defiantly crossing my arms. Who did this _bitch _think she was? The Queen of England?

"_You_, my dear, can run along," she said, looking passed me at Bill.

"I beg to differ. In fact, what _I_ can do for _you_ is stand here and keep you from what is mine," I said, looking at her with my arms crossed over my chest.

The entire room had gone deathly quiet. All of the vampires and their companions were looking our way. I saw Isabel looking at me as if she wanted to come to me, but she could not. The one that looked the _most _upset, which threw me for a curve was Stan. He looked furious. And why would he be angry? He would be the first vampire to _attack_ a human, not _defend_ one!

"Move out of the way. We are in _love_ with each other!" Lorena said, trying to throw herself at Bill over me.

"Lorena, you've gone mad. Come on Sookie; we're leaving," said Bill, grabbing my arm to keep me from disobeying. Like he could stop me when I was seeing red.

"Go back home you fucking bitch! You _lost_ this one!" I yelled.

At this, the bitch bore her fangs. "Take those words back or they will be your _last_."

"No!" And as the final word fell from my lips, I found myself being pulled from Bill and slammed onto a table. Lorena's fangs were on my throat for a brief moment before I saw a white hand reach and grab her by her throat. I looked up and saw Godric. He glanced at me for a second with remorse and some other emotion in his eyes before he steeled his features and looked at Lorena.

I could hear, though barely, two growls emanating from either side of me. I glanced back and saw Eric looking at me with the same emotions in his eyes that Godric had. He then looked up at Lorena and growled once more.

"Retract. Your. Fangs. _Now. _I neither know nor _care_ who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" Godric's voice was low and menacing, causing even Eric to step back for a moment. I sat up cautiously and moved by Eric, as Bill was behind Lorena.

On his final word, Lorena's fangs clicked back into place and Godric released her. He looked back at me for a moment and _winked_ at me. It was so quick I barely saw it, but I looked up at Eric and with the way his face looked, I knew I had every reason to be surprised. Eric spent two thousand years with Godric. Nothing about the ancient one should have shocked him. And yet, somehow it still happened.

"Yes, Sheriff," she replied, clearly scared shitless.

**_Nanana booboo! _**my subconscious laughed.

**I know, right?! **I replied, trying to suppress an audible laugh.

"This human has proven to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind," Godric began, turning to face me and address the rest of the vampires. "And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport? No _wonder_ they hate us." The disdain and malice was dripping from every word.

"She provoked me," Lorena tried to defend, though she could not get enough volume for her words to sound like anything more than a child's plea.

"And _you_ provoke_ me_. You have disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig and I haven't. Why is that?" Godric asked, eyeing her with disappointment evident on his beautiful features.

"Because it is your choice," she whispered.

"Indeed it is. You are an old vampire. I can tell. You have had hundreds of years to better yourself, and yet you are still as savage as a child. I fear for us all, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." He then turned to Bill. "You know her?"

"Yes, Sheriff," stated Bill solemnly.

"Escort her out of the nest." He turned to Lorena. "I want you out of my area before dawn. Am I clear?"

She nodded her head and followed Bill outside.

"Return to your prior engagements before we were so rudely interrupted," Godric said, lifting the tension visibly in the room.

I took a very deep breath to calm myself before I felt a cool hand on my shoulder blade, and I jumped high, turning heel to see who it was. I was breathing heavily from the scare, afraid it was Lorena returning to come and finish me off. I was relieved when it was Godric.

"Relax, little one," he soothed. "Lorena is gone. I assure you that she will not harm you again." He approached me and stroked the side of my face with his cool, yet feather-soft hand. It felt like heaven. I subconsciously nuzzled into the feeling of calmness coming over my body. I felt tears prickle my eyes. Never before in my entire life had I felt as safe as I did in the presence of Godric and Eric. Wait . . . _Eric_? I turned around and looked up, seeing the second vampire of my thoughts before me.

"Hello, sweetheart." Eric said in a calming voice. I leaned into his body, not thinking clearly at the moment. His hard abdomen felt like heaven on my skin. I had a headache and I was still sore from Gabe's assault.

"Excuse me," a voice said over everyone's conversations, "may I have your attention?"

Everybody turned to face a boy no older than Jason wearing an exceptionally large coat.

"My name is Luke McDonald and I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin." With that, he unzipped his jacket, revealing a bomb covered in bullets, wooden and silver alike, and shrapnel. He lifted his hand with the trigger under his thumb and . . .

_Well, that is it for now, y'all. As I stated last time and in my other Author's Note, I take no credit for the lines I used from the show. I do not own them, I do not have any claim on them whatsoever. They belong to the writers and Alan Ball. I know this is a bit shorter than the other two, but it is late and I am runnin' on empty._

_Please, my dears, review. Until next time, ciao. _


	4. Carnage

_Hello, everyone; I have returned because I promised someone, the man that this chapter is dedicated to, that I would at least write some of this before I went to bed. I know I have updated quite a bit since adding this story less than twenty-four hours ago. Regardless, I got some motivation from my good friend. I love you so much, Hun and you know it! This one's for you._

_As always, I am not the owner or proprietor of this show. I make no profit and only enjoy to toy and play with Alan Ball's characters. I do not own them, but Eric and Godric? They own me. ;)_

Everything seemed to move slowly once Luke pushed the bomb's trigger. I saw Eric grab me from behind while Godric held the both of us. I had a feeling of safety, even over the overbearing foreboding that came over me. I was in shock. I could not hear a thing over the sound of the bomb. It took eight rapid heartbeats to regain any hearing in my ringing ears. My head throbbed for a moment and then I felt the three of us hit the ground. Our close proximity to the blast worried me.

I knew I had to break out of my shock. Being in shock meant coming out of shock and coming out of shock meant a nervous breakdown and/ or post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms. I could not afford such hindrances when nearly everyone who entered Merlotte's own a truck that roared like a lion and backfired every few feet. I regained my bearings after going over this information in my head and tried to move. I was unscathed, but my clothes felt cold and wet . . . why the hell would they be . . ?

When I realized what that implied, I tried to roll an unconscious Godric off of me, but he was far too heavy. I tried once more, but the cold, lifeless (pardon the pun) body would not budge.

"Isabel! Stan! Help me, Godric and Eric are hurt real bad!" I could not mask the hysteria in my voice. I was terrified. My hands were shaking the worst, and the rest of my body quivered. I could _not_ afford to shut down when the two men that I cared about the most were dying- wait, where the hell did that come from?

The weight of Godric left my body as soon as I called out names.

"Sookie, are you all right?" asked a distraught Isabel.

"I am fine, but these two . . . they need our help," I said in a voice that dripped with fearful determination. I thought I was going to be sick, but I forced myself to keep it together. I would break down into a nervous ball of Sookie later, as long as time permitted. I examined the wounds of Godric and Eric after seeing that both Stan and Isabel were left unscathed. Eric's shirt was littered with slash marks and bullet holes, but Godric . . . I wanted to weep. His shirt was virtually shredded, leaving an exposed, muscular torso. What would have otherwise been a sexy sight was nothing but a horror film. I wished that I could wake up from the horrible nightmare I was in, but I knew that it was real. I could feel the blood; smell its sickly sweet scent all over my body. It made me physically ill, but I could not waste any time with the importance of the situation.

I tore away what was left of the virtually disintegrated shirt from Godric's body and set to work pulling out the pieces of shrapnel I could grip.

"Which one of these two has the worst injuries?" I asked, trying to figure out what to do with the bullet wounds.

Stan looked at both for no more than a moment before he spoke.

"Godric's injuries are much worse than Eric's. You three were the closest to the blast," stated Stan in an uncharacteristically mournful tone. "Normally, our bodies can heal, but with all of the silver in these two, I don't think they can."

"Isabel! Round up the injured vampires. Get them in one area to be treated. Have any willing donors with them. Just to be safe, have a vampire near in case they lose their control," I ordered, trying to get a grip on myself as I tended to the two vampires with me.

"Got it," Isabel replied without question.

"Sookie, there is a bullet lodged under Godric's ribs. I would get it, but it's silver. You need to get it out before it burns any deeper than it is," said Stan hurriedly.

I looked at the bullet hole that he was referring to and cringed.

"Sookie, relax," said Stan, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You can do this, sweetheart."

Had I been in a situation less important than the one I was in, I would have gawked at Stan for using such a word of endearment toward me; a human.

I slid my finger into the cold flesh, feeling the blood that was in the wound squelch and move out of the wound. I wanted to throw up all over the place, but I could not afford to lose that time. I could _not_ afford to lose either Godric or Eric. I could feel the warm bullet just out of my reach.

"Son of a!" I cursed.

"It is okay, Sookie. You can do this; I am right here," Stan comforted.

I leaned over Godric and began to suck in his blood, trying to get the bullet out of his body. I should have spit out the mouthfuls of blood I was consuming, but time did not permit. Finally, the bullet came free and landed in my mouth. I spat it on the ground and looked around, trying to find any other bullets.

"In his neck," said Stan, obviously doing the same thing that I was.

As if I was a vampire myself, I supported Godric by the back of the neck. I leaned over him and latched my mouth over the bloody wound. I felt my hair lift and I glanced over to see Stan holding it out of the carnage. I would tell him thank you when I could, but judging by the expression on his face, he could tell what I was thinking.

When I felt the bullet pull, I spit it out by the other. I wiped the blood from my lips, though it did very little good to rid myself of Godric's spicy flavors. No, he did not taste bad. Quite the opposite, in fact. He tasted amazing, but in the situation, I was not able to savor the flavor as much as I wanted to.

I looked up at Stan, scared for the next part.

"Bite," I said.

"Sookie, you don't have to do this," Stan said, moving some hair out of my face.

**_You know, I think we tame even the most_**** dangerous_ vampires. What the hell is _wrong_ with us?!_** My subconscious pointed out.

**You know, you have a good point. What the hell _is_ wrong with us? Maybe we should be asking what is _right_ with us. **I replied. I had a way of finding the best in every vampire and it was odd to me, but not in a bad way. Did I really smell _that_ good?

"Yes, I do. I am _not_ going to let anyone who can be saved die! Now bite!" And with my final word, Stan bit me quickly, leaving two throbbing puncture wounds on my wrist. I bit the insides of my cheeks, trying to keep myself from screaming. All that came, though, was a muffled grunt. Stan looked apologetic, but I smiled and waved it off. He did what I asked him to. He had nothing to be sorry for.

I placed my wrist over Godric's mouth, trying to get him to drink. Just when I was afraid that it was useless, I felt the pull of his mouth on my blood. I was so relieved that tears formed in my eyes when Godric's opened. I felt him pull a bit more before he closed the wounds with his tongue. His brown eyes locked with my own and he pulled away.

"Go help Eric; I will watch Godric," I heard Stan say behind me. I looked at Godric for a moment.

"Go help him, little one. I will be fine now," he said with a small smile on his face.

I nodded, bringing my forehead down to his for a moment before I moved on to Eric. Stan was correct in saying that Godric had received the most damage. Eric had one bullet wound and a few pieces of shrapnel in his chest and neck. He looked unscathed compared to the way that Godric looked before I helped him. He still looked dead, yes he was, but really dead. The only thing that proved that he was still alive . . . pre-dead . . . a fucking vampire was the fact that he was not a pile of skin and blood.

I removed the shrapnel and got to work sucking the bullet that I could see out of Eric. I did not see any more until his skin slowly began to close up and I heard a "clank" on the ground from his neck.

"Stan," I said, holding out my wrist as he turned. He bit me again, but it was slow and almost painless. I smiled at him when he released my arm and winked at me. I brought my wrist to Eric's lips and three heartbeats later, I could feel the pull of my blood.

"Sookie Stackhouse, what the _fuck _do you think you are doing?" I heard come from behind me. Oh, shit. Bill . . .

_Well, there we have it! The fourth chapter! I know, not much S/G/E in this chapter, but there will be plenty in the next two, my dearies. Until then!_

_Wolfe_


	5. Enough

_Yes, I have returned once more. I could not get enough of writing this, and any other writers out there who get an idea into their head and can't stop writing understand me. Anyway! I am hoping to include some more S/G/E in this chapter. And I like Stan, remember the dark-haired Dallas badass with Isabel? Yeah, I like him so I am going to play with him a bit. Will not interfere with Sookie and the other two Smexy vampires I promise. ;P_

_This chapter is dedicated to my mother and sister. Mom's birthday was Aug. 19 and my sister's was Aug. 21. Happy Birthday, y'all. I miss you and love you two!_

_As always, this story is my creation, but what its origin is does not belong to me. I do not profit from this, my only profit is the reviews from my lovely readers. I do not own _**True Blood**, _but Godric and Eric own me. ;)_

I looked at a furious Bill, confused as to why he was so angry. His fangs were elongated, his face was contorted into something that was animalistic and feral, and a low, consistent growl rumbled in his chest. It was a growl that made me fear for my life. I could not figure out if it was instinct that brought upon the feeling or because it truly was terrifying.

"What were you doing? You are not _their's,_ you are _mine_!" Malice and anger dripped from his words like acid, seemingly burning holes in my heart the way it ached.

"I-I'm sorry Bill but they needed help. I wasn't going to sit here and let them d-" I was cut off by a loud snarl ripping from his chest. I curled into myself.

"That is no fucking excuse!" His tone . . . I had never heard him speak like that to anyone.

"Mister Compton, control yourself in this nest," I heard Isabel say in a hard voice. I did not have the guts to look up from my suddenly very intriguing hands. However a similar growl to the one that was directed at me moments ago reverberated off of the walls. I glanced around and saw every vampire capable stand in the room, as well as their human companions watching the scene unfold. At the growl he emitted, they all seemed to take a step forward against him.

"Where do you get off telling me what to do, you bitch?!" Bill snarled, snapping his head in her direction. He snarled at Isabel. "That human is mine!" Bill yelled. I glanced up for a second, only to see him crouch as if he was going to lunge in my direction. I stayed on the ground, feeling smaller than I really was under Bill's scrutinizing gaze. I cowered, closing my eyes tightly, ready to melt into the ground until I heard something. I looked up and saw Stan in front of me next to Isabel. He was crouched slightly, adding to the intimidation in his stance. He was growling at Bill, his fingers flexing and extending every so often. I could see that his entire body had gone rigid at what was occurring before his very eyes. On my sides I could hear more growling, and I turned to see Godric on my right and Eric on my left.

My eyes widened at the sight of Godric. His fangs were extended and there was a near permanent-looking deep growl from him. His eyes were focused on Bill, his hands and fingers arched into what resembled claws. He looked as feral as Bill, but far more terrifying. Every visible muscle, which was a lot considering his shirt had been discarded after being shredded from the bomb, was tense. His tattoos were exposed, looking tribal. It was then that I remembered a piece of information that Eric had told me about his maker being the Chieftan of his tribe long ago. It made sense.

I looked to Eric and gaped. His eyes were wild with what looked like rage and something else hidden underneath the former. His mouth was open, his fangs extended as he growled. His biceps twitched with the rest of his upper body in the rage. He looked as if he was going to pounce on Bill and tear him apart. He, like Godric, was healed perfectly. There was not one mark on his body, only a few tears in his beater.

Isabel crouched low to me and whispered in my ear, "Ask for their protection. Bill will not be able to touch you when they agree."

I nodded my head and tried to muster the strength that lay dormant within me to the top.

"Godric, Eric, Stan, I ask for your protection against Bill Compton," I asked in a small voice.

"Permission granted," said three male voices in unison.

Stan turned to look at me for a moment, a small smile on his face that gave me an instant comfort. I stood with Isabel and stayed by her. I was shocked, to say the least, to see all of these vampires around me. Some of them I did not know, but they still stood with me. Was it because of Godric?

I looked forward, staring directly at a ravenous Bill from the gap between Stan's arm and his body. He looked positively terrifying. Something had to have snapped inside of him. I wondered briefly if it had to do with Lorena. Did she say something? Or was he actually mad at me for saving Godric and Eric?

Then something happened that I did not see coming; Bill lunged for me, seemingly trying to go Stan to get to me. He did not make it to Stan, however, for Godric had leaped into action with Eric so fast, I did not see him move. Bill was pinned to the ground by his throat with a snarling Godric holding him there. Eric stood over the both of them, his features composed by all means as opposed to the pair snarling at each other.

"In this nest," growled out Godric, "nobody should have to feel they are in danger. Make no mistake, I have no problem _ending_ you when you threaten everything that I hold dear in _my_ nest, no less. I will ask you the same thing I asked your delusional maker earlier. I can snap you like a twig. And regardless of how much I desire to, I have not," Godric leaned down to Bill's ear. "Now why is that?"

Bill did not answer with words. A snarl escaped his lips at the wrong time, however, and then Eric was down at his level.

"Why don't you repeat that answer?" Eric said cockily. His voice remained cool and collected. Godric began to compose himself at that very moment, yet still kept a very firm grip on Bill's throat.

"_It is your choice_," replied Bill through clenched teeth.

"That it is. Just as it is my choice to end you or allow your pitiful existence to continue. You will leave Area Nine if you wish to keep living before the approach of dawn. If you wish to return and speak about this atrocious behavior, you may at a different time. However, you are not allowed to contact Miss Stackhouse unless she contacts you first. I wish you out of my area before down. Every vampire listening here will know that the True Death is the only end for you if you do not comply with this simple request." Godric was completely composed. He released Bill, who stood up when Godric and Eric did. His face was still contorted in anger, but not _nearly_ as much as it had been moments ago. He glared at me with such hatred that I reached out for Stan.

"I've got you," he whispered, taking me into his muscular arms and stroking my hair. I was trying to keep as calm as possible, but what is the normal reaction for one when she sees the man she thought she loved change into a completely different person and try to kill her? I was in shock and my breathing was hysteric.

"I am not leaving without what is mine!"

This time it was Stan who spoke up. "She is not yours, Compton. Get it through your thick skull." I felt him say. I rested my head on his chest before I did something that I did not believe possible.

I grew a pair, so to speak, and spoke up, turning around in Stan's arms. "I don't know what gives you the gall to say I am _yours_ when you seemed fairly content with killing me a moment ago! I am not yours, you are not mine. Fuck you, Bill Compton. Don't you know that you should heed the advice of the vampires in here? You know, the ones that are older and much stronger than you? I loved you, I thought you loved me. You know what they say, learn from your mistakes, let 'em go and move passed them." I slipped an arm around Stan and winked at Godric and Eric. Where was all of this strength and courage coming from? I did not know, but I _liked_ it. I continued to walk past Bill and moved to the door. I twisted the door handle. "I learned from my mistake, I just moved passed it, and now I am letting it go. Fuck you, Bill Compton." Not only did the courage I had to do all of that come out of nowhere, but I could not believe I had the strength to walk right by the man who, only mere minutes ago, tried to kill me.

"Good job, sweetheart," Stan said quietly, kissing the top of my head and tightening his arm around me. I took in a breath and leaned into Stan for support, though he was already giving an ample amount.

"I do not believe I could have said it better myself," came Godric's voice. "Leave my presence, leave this nest, and leave this Area."

"If you do not, I will ensure that you get shackled in my basement, Compton. After all, I am still your _Sheriff_," chimed in Eric. His voice was the usual arrogant tone I loved _and_ hated very much. I looked at him the same moment he looked at me and he winked at me. There was a lot of winking going on . . .

Bill took one last look around the nest and snarled loudly before he started for the door. I backed into Stan when he paused in front of us and glared at me.

"The Queen _will_ have what she wants. This is _not_ over!" Bill began.

"I am quite certain it is, Mr. Compton," I heard Godric say from my side. I had not even noticed he was standing there until he spoke up.

"Do not make me escort you out like the pussy you are, _Bheel_," I heard Eric say as he walked into our view.

I looked up at Stan and kissed him on the cheek. He released me and I went to Eric and Godric, quickly taken into the arms of the ancient vampires. The two that I found myself falling very deeply in love with, which seemed far too quick, to say the least. I was, however, not complaining.

I rested my head on Godric's chest, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact. The coolness of his flesh started to ease my oncoming headache instantly. I felt his arms lock around me and I felt someone, I assumed Eric, embrace the both of us from behind me with his long arms.

I had found the men I loved, regarldess of how it came to be. And I was _not_ going to let that asshole to ruin what I had, even if it was not official. I did not care if it ever would be. Something was pulling me to them, whether it was their blood in my system or not. I loved them. And I could almost see Gran rolling in her grave at the thought of me being with two men at the same time. But I could not change my sudden feelings, and as the seconds ticked by, I found myself not wanting to change them.

I turned to look at Bill once more. "Goodbye Bill Compton." And then he was gone with only the sick memory of his sudden change left in my mind.

_Well, there y'all have it! Chapter Five. I know I did not include much S/G/E in this chapter, but I had to set it up for that in the next chapter. I **promise** __I will have some S/G/E in the next chapters. Y'all deserve it. Please rate and review!_

_Wolfe_


	6. Encounters

_Hello my fellow fangfic readers! As always, I could not help myself and wanted to get another chapter up. I am excited to finally have some S/G/E moments. It took a bit of work, but I finally rid our lives of that awful Compton . . . or did I? Muahahaha! Ehem, right, so anyways! I could not help myself. It seems I have been adding dedications to many people I know, so why end the cycle? I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Silver fox and his wife the Strawberry Blonde fox. I miss y'all too, and I know you know it._

_And I would also like to send a warm thank you to those who have viewed _

_As always, I do not own or profit from what Alan Ball and his partner created. I do not own this, but Eric and Godric own me. ;)_

I stood in the arms of the two men I found myself falling head-over-heels for. It was a major twist to my insane life, but not anything I could not handle. I tightened my hold on Godric slightly and both he and Eric responded in tune. I wanted to break down in their embrace, but I was not going to show two vampires such emotions. They would not want a "damsel in distress" on their hands.

While I stood in the cool embrace of Godric and Eric, my mind went back to the events that occurred with Bill. What made him snap? It was completely out of Bill's character to fly off of the handle. I knew he was not too big a fan of Eric, and neither was I before what he and Godric did to save me. In fact, I had no idea that the vampires in Godric's nest held any regard for me.

I had too many damned (pardon my French) questions and not enough answers or time to get them. I was beat; dead tired, pardon my pun.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you for attending this evening. I apologize for what happened, but it was because of _this_ girl that we were saved. The _Hotel Carmilla_ has been notified of the situation and has made accommodations for everyone during the day. Sunrise is in twenty-six minutes, so I must ask you all to get settled into the hotel. Farewell, everyone." And at the final word, all of the vampires were gone. I groggily scanned the room to see who was left, only to find that it was just the three of us left in the room, if not the building.

"Your quick-thinking saved our lives, little one," said Godric, rubbing my back. Though in my tiredness and shock, I was mumbled something that not even _I _understood.

"It seems we must all retire for the evening, lover," said Eric. Had I not been as tired as I was, I would have turned to Eric and coached him on words of endearment. Why was he using such a term of endearment for me anyway?

However, rather than retaliate like I wanted to, I mumbled another phrase as I felt my eyelids begin to slide closed. I leaned all of my weight into Godric, enjoying the low temperature of his skin more than I had before. I felt really warm for some reason, but I would over-think everything, as usual, later.

"Come here," I heard Eric say behind me. I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and away from Godric. Like a child, however, I gripped Godric's muscular waist.

"Uh uh," I mumbled sleepily. I heard both of the vampires chuckle at me in what was probably amusement. My body and mind were beginning to enter an over-tired state, and that was not good for anyone's health.

My arms went lax and Eric pulled me into his chest, though I could have done without the beater between my head and his chiseled chest. I curled into him and felt everything drift away as the wonderful darkness came to claim me. I was a willing victim, happy to leave my problems, if only for a few hours. Anything after dealing with what we did today was better than nothing, if one asked me.

I knew that I was not completely asleep, but I was not completely awake either. I vaguely remembered feeling like I was floating or flying, and some time after that I remembered being stripped out of my clothes and changed into something very comfortable and soft. After that, I knew they had put me on a bed. Some weight shifted on the bed, and then my world went completely black.

***T*R*U*E***B*L*O*O*D***

I woke up to something cold to the touch running up and down my side in a caress as soft as a feather. It was soothing, that was for sure, but it was foreign to me and my eyes flitted open. I had to know who was causing such an effect to me.

"Good afternoon, little one," I heard a voice say next to me. I looked over and my eyes widened. Godric was . . . Holy Ghost, he was naked. His lower half was barely covered by what felt like a satin sheet. His tattoos were beautiful from what I could see in the rather dim lighting. I managed to tear my eyes off Godric for a moment to see a very dead-looking Eric sleeping . . . dead . . . I had no idea. I turned my head back to Godric when something clicked in my head.

"Did you say afternoon? How are you able to be awake?" I asked. Was it not true that waking during the hours of the sun caused vampires to feel ill and bleed?

"At my age, I require very little sleep and as such are graced with the ability to wake during the sun's hours," Godric replied softly, smiling ever so slightly.

"How old are you?" I asked, truly curious.

"I am 2073 years old, my dear. I was speaking the truth when I said I was older than your Jesus," he said in a whisper. He tickled my side where he was running his finger. He leaned forward slightly, putting his mouth next to my ear, and ran his tongue over the shell of it, blowing his cool breath over the spot. I shivered and my back arched into his naked body. I felt him against me, not realizing that I, too, was under the covers of the very large bed.

"And I have had _very_ much practice in getting what I want," he purred seductively in my ear. My breathing hitched and a shiver ran up my spine. No doubt he was telling the truth about getting his way. I suddenly found myself willing to do almost anything.

"I-I see that. M-may I go tend to my 'human needs'? I asked shakily, trying to keep myself composed. Sure, I barely knew Godric, but he just had . . . an alarming affect on my. I could feel my body wanting to feel him flush against me while we . . .

"Of course," he whispered against my ear. I could feel his smile and one of his fangs against my earlobe. I felt his tongue against my jaw line for a moment before he pulled away. I rolled for a moment back over and found two large arms around my middle. I felt cold lips kiss the back and side of my neck, leaving what felt like a trail of fire in their wake.

"Good evening, lover," purred the voice of the once sleeping Viking. Godric really did teach Eric everything he knew.

"You smell," Godric paused to sniff the air, "wonderful." He flashed his fangs and I heard Eric's click. They both began to growl as Godric moves closer. I was scared shitless. Were they going to kill me?! I squirmed in Eric's iron grasp, quite unsuccessfully I might add, to break free. I was about to scream when Godric's head flew back and he almost fell off the back of the bed. He was howling in laughter, and soon Eric broke out into a fit of giggles that lead to his laughing like Godric.

"What the hell are you two idiots laughing at?! You were going to friggen' _eat_ me!" I squeaked.

"You, lover, are too easy!" Eric joked, still laughing. I could feel the vibrations from his body vibrate mine. That was before I noticed that . . .

"_Oh, my God! _You two are both naked?!" I tried to wiggle away but his grip was too tight. They only laughed harder. I thought older people were supposed to be mature. I thought _wrong_ apparently.

Godric was the first to compose himself and he stood in all of his naked glory in front of the two of us. Eric seemed completely unfazed at the sight, but I was a different story entirely. I mean, seriously?! Two naked vampire _men_, albeit the most attractive men I had ever seen, were in the same room as me. What the hell?! However, the sight of the two did things to me that I was almost ashamed to admit, even to myself.

Eric finally released me and I ran to the hallway and looked in earnest for a bathroom. The hallway was quite long, and it would take forever to find the-

"The bathroom is in here, little one," came Godric's voice. I turned around, making sure to keep my eyes and/or thoughts from traveling south. I walked, looking straight ahead and staying silent. My entire body was flushed from the last occurrence and I was afraid that if I even attempted a simple phrase, all it would come out as would be a squeak. My throat was tight and there was a distinct throbbing below my belt line.

Yes, I was a virgin. I knew what was going on, but after having to deny Bill many times I was in need. It was almost painful, the things that these two men were able to do to me. And yet, I still found myself falling madly in love with both of them. At that point, the fact that the blood from both was still in my system was no longer what was triggering my feelings. No, it was much deeper than that. It felt like there was a deep connection between the three of us.

"I have to apologize on my behalf, as well as Eric's," said Godric from behind me in a devilish tone. "We tend to be a bit mischievous when we first wake." Eric, however, was still chuckling to himself in the background.

"You know, you two are so immature!" I said, trying to keep the straightest face I could manage. A smile broke out on my face and then I began to giggle, but the pressure in my bladder was nearly unbearable. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door in haste. What was I getting myself into?

_Well, that is the end of chapter six! I know that there was some OOC in this chapter, so I apologize heheh . . . Anyway! Next chapter will most likely be the meeting . . . I don't know yet._

_I hope y'all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Please, do not forget to rate and review! Until next time, my lovelies! _

_Wolfe_


	7. Bonded Forever

_Hello my dear fangfic readers! I feel bad for this poor keyboard . . . I has been abusing it with the amount of writing I have been doing. Now, I have to say that I am going to bring in a character in this chapter that should have been in the series more than a couple of episodes. I have been trying to develop his character as much as I can, so if there is something you do not like about him, feel free to leave me a review or a P.M. and I will take y'all's opinions into consideration. After all, what would I be without my loyal readers?_

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine once more. He just passed his Helicopter license exam and this is the least I can do to tell him congratulations. I love y'all, man. I told you that you had it in the **bag**! I love you, and you know it. :3_

_I do not own this series, nor do I profit from it in any way. All rights reserved to _Home Box Office_ and Alan Ball. I do not own them, but Godric and Eric own me. ;)_

I exited the bathroom after I managed to calm my scatter-brained self and sighed in relief (or possibly disappointment?) when I saw that the two _childish_ ancient vampires were at least wearing pants. They sat upon the bed, speaking in a language that I did not understand. They looked so at peace, and I could not help but stare at them. The way they looked at each other; the way they spoke . . . it was obvious that their connection was much deeper than I initially believed.

Simultaneously, Godric and Eric looked at me. A warm smile played on Godric's face, whereas a mischievous one was plastered to Eric's. I knew that there was something going on inside that head of his, but I was afraid,_ anxious_ even, to find out. Both of their smiles did something to me that I was not too terribly proud of as the burning between my legs seemed to increase tenfold.

"Sookie," I heard Eric say. The tone of his voice brought shivers to my body. It was deep, and portrayed what he had in his eyes, as well as Godric's. Love; _lust_. I knew what Eric wanted, but Godric was too difficult for me to read. After all, i had barely known him a couple of days, and yet I had completely forgotten about that monster I had seen the previous night.

I approached them with caution, feeling like a wounded fawn before the eyes of two malnourished and rabid wolves. I tried to read Godric, but I could not get anything clear on him. He was obviously the dominant one of the pair; his stance alone confirmed it. His body was relaxed, but Eric's was rigid. What were they thinking? What did they have planned? I was a lost puppy, and they knew it as well as I did. The feelings that I was, well, _feeling_ were foreign to me.

"Why are you so nervous, little one?" asked Godric, walking to me and cupping my face with his cool hand. The touch alone relaxed my body, but only to an extent. At age twenty-seven, one would think that I would know what could, and probably would inevitably happen with these two men.

"N-nothing . . ?" My response sounded more like a question than the statement it was intended to be.

"Humans omit a certain chemical from their bodies and sweat glands when they lie," Godric whispered. It was not like the dangerous whisper he had used on Bill and Lorena. It was amused, and in turn his expression changed as well. He was amused at my trying to lie to him.

I had no idea that humans gave off a chemical when they lied. Everyday, I seemed to learn something new.

"He tells the truth, lover," Eric said from directly behind me. I jumped forward and crashed into the immovable object that was Godric and his arms came around me. Both let out a loud bellow of laughter in unison.

"Damn it, Eric! I hate it when you do that!" I squeaked, turning around in Godric's arms. I poked him in the sternum, and he pulled me out of Godric's arms and into him, tickling my sides. I started to laugh and broke out of his grasp, running with him trailing behind me at a human pace, laughing and seemingly enjoying himself. Every now and then he would reach forward and tickle my sides.

"Children, please," Godric chuckled. He stepped in front of me. I crashed into him before I could slow down. I was still laughing and Eric was too.

While laughing, I asked, "Godric I ask for your protection from Eri- ah!" I felt Eric tickling me again.

"I love the way that sounds coming from your mouth, lover," said Eric in a joking, yet deep tone.

I looked up into Godric's eyes. His face was still amused.

**_Kiss him, you idiot! _**my subconscious yelled at me.

**I want to, but what if he doesn't . . .**

_**Dude he wants you, how blind are you?!**_

**I want him . . ?**

_**You tard, what are you? Sexually anorexic?!**_

**Hey! Back off; we _are_ the same person, you know! Now how do you know and I don't?**

_**He obviously wants you to! Look at him**_** again.**

I listened to my subconscious after our little argument and looked at Godric again. His expression held lust. It was evident. I lifted my chin a bit and felt him respond in kind. He brushed his lips over mine for a moment before deepening the kiss. I felt Eric touch his front to my back and his lips made cool, open-mouthed kisses on the side of my neck, nipping and licking every now and then. I moaned into Godric's mouth, and he slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, but it was evident that he would end up winning in the end. I gave up the fight but broke away from him and captured Eric's mouth with mine. Their flavors contrasted drastically; where Godric was slightly sweet, Eric was spicy. I felt like I was drowning in a vat of passionate fire. It was hard for me to concentrate on anything but Eric's mouth and Godric's ministrations with his skilled and aged mouth.

Godric kissed my stomach with feather-like caressed, leaving a trail of fire similar to Eric's in its wake. He nipped just below my breasts and I cried out into Eric's mouth from the pleasure it elicited from me. I felt his fangs click into place and I caressed them with my tongue, owning a moan from him. I was in heaven.

I ran my fingers through Eric's hair and moaned into his mouth when I felt Godric's tongue run along my hip line. I removed one of my hands from Eric's hair and ran it through Godric's soft, brunette locks. I knew my skin was heated, because the temperature of Godric's and Eric's skin seemed to drop.

My breathing became rapid from what the two men were doing to me. My core throbbed longingly, begging for some sort of release to ease the fire. I ended up saying something that I never thought I would say to anyone.

"Bite me." It was muffled by Eric's mouth, but I knew they understood. Eric pulled away and looked at me quizzically.

"Sookie are you sure?" asked Eric. Even Godric looked at me with an odd expression. His fangs, too, were extended fully. If I had them, mine probably would be too.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life," I clarified in a whisper.

"Sookie, if we bite you, I want you to take our blood after," said Eric. I knew what that meant. We would all form a bond if I said yes. We would always have a part of each other, regardless of where we were. I wanted it . . . I loved them. "You do realize what the means, correct little one? It would create a bond. We would be able to feel each other's emotions, know where we are at virtually any time, everything. The three of us will be a whole, always and forever."

"This is a commitment that cannot be undone," Eric began, but I silenced him by capturing his lips with my own. I was sure.

"I love you, Eric. And I love you, Godric," I whispered.

"And we love you as well," said my two vampires in unison. And upon saying that, Godric rose to his feet. He moved to my neck and kissed it, licked it, nipped at it. Eric, however, kissed my collar bone twice before he licked my neck. I felt Godric move my head back, supporting my weight with his arm as if I was no heavier than a feather. I felt both of their fangs on my neck at the same time, and then they both sank into my arteries. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time. I felt them each draw three times before they pulled away and sealed the wounds. They then bit into themselves, my blood still dripping from their lips, and Godric presented his arm to me. I took two drinks from him, reveling in the sweet taste of his blood.

Eric then presented his arm to me and I repeated my actions. His flavor was as spicy as his mouth had been. It had a taste that could only rival cinnamon. It was delicious, and the fact that I thought as such about blood freaked me out for a moment until I heard a satisfied moan come from Eric. His eyes closed and his head fell back ever so slightly. When I felt that I had consumed more than enough, I released his arm from all points of my grasp. If I did not force myself to stop at that point, I never would have.

I felt the two vampires come around me and they wrapped their arms around me. I had never felt safer. It was finished. We were bonded together, all three of us. And I could not be happier.

_Well, there y'all have it! In this story passing blood to form a blood bond must only occur twice. To answer another question, Sookie is influenced slightly by the blood in her system when it comes to her feelings, but the rest are her's. I will try to explain that little tidbit in the very near future. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please rate and review! Until next time, my dears. _

_Wolfe_


	8. Revelations

_Hello, I am back to bring a new chapter to every single person who reads. I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this and my other story _Forever in Your Debt. _This chapter is for all of you out there. After all, without all of you, what am I as an author?_

_I will be bringing in a character that is not technically supposed to appear until the later seasons. After seeing her in the show recently, I had a couple of ideas. It could be helpful to have her, even if she does not appear until later._

_As always, nothing in this is mine except some pieces of plot. The characters are not mine; that credit goes to Alan Ball. I do not own them, but Godric and Eric own me. ;)_

I could still taste some of the blood on my lips, and as I went to wipe it away, Eric grabbed my wrist and Godric claimed my mouth with his in a heated kiss. I felt his tongue swipe over my lips and enter when I let out a small moan. I could feel his fangs as his self control withered like a drowning flower. I could feel a nearly inaudible growl come from the pit of his being. I would not have heard it had I not been so close to him. I heard another click behind me and I glanced at the almost forgotten Eric. He looked as if he, too, was having problems maintaining his self control. At that point, though, I did not believe there was one of us who had all of our control in check.

I was the first to snap, so it seemed. The feelings in my body seemed to be taking control, regardless of how I fought against them. I ended up pushing Godric back into the wall, kissing him in earnest. I felt Eric behind me for a second before Godric spun the two of us around to where I was caught between him and the wall. I looked up for a moment when I heard Godric moan into my mouth and saw Eric running his tongue over Godric's neck, every now and then nibbling on his ear.

I froze when Godric turned to Eric and claimed his mouth. My heart went insane. It was . . . the sexiest thing I had ever seen, _ever_, in my life. I watched for a moment before Eric pulled away from Godric and they both looked at me. I had to be as red as a tomato by then . . .

"What, Sookie?" asked Eric in a very gravelly voice.

I was silent for a few moments before I said, "That was the _sexiest_ thing I have ever seen in my life." I could still feel the wave of shock and pleasure that shot through my body. Without even touching me, my body felt as if it was going to explode. The feeling was so foreign to me, but I did not want it to stop. It was too amazing to stop.

I looked into Godric's eyes, and for what seemed like the first time in the history of, well, everything, I could read every emotion swirling in the pools of green. I could see the lust burning like a raging forest fire, fighting with his weakening self-control. I could feel that all three of us were growing weak against our instincts and it was terrifying and exciting all at once.

To my dismay, however, Godric spoke up after clearing his throat. Why did he need to clear his throat . . ?

"We must proceed to the meeting, as much as it pains me to say it in this situation," he winked in Eric's and my direction, "this meeting is very important. I have a feeling this could be a deciding factor for all of us."

At his final statement, my body stiffened; deciding factor? What if the Council did not agree to this? To us?

A pair of arms encircled me, and then another. I was held against what I presumed to be Godric's chest and Eric was on my back, holding the both of us to him. I looked up at Godric with a couple of tears in my eyes; tears I had been trying in earnest to fight back, but to no avail. One fell first, then the other. Godric kissed them away, then kissed me softly. It was all I could do not to weep at the thought of losing these two. I realized that my feelings were no longer the result of the blood. With how passionately they burned within me, they were my own.

For the first time ever, I finally admitted my feelings to myself. I had tried long enough to deny them, but it was no use. Love was not an easy emotion to ignore. There had always been a part of me that wanted Eric, and the moment I saw Godric I felt something with in me awaken, though I figured at the time it was because he saved my life, as well as something _else_ from Gabe, but it was something else entirely. And I could finally admit it.

But then I remembered something.

**_Clothes?! _**

**Shit! I forgot!**

**_Well, obviously! What are we going to do? _**

**That . . . is a wonderful question that I will answer when I know it. . . **

_**Just tell them. Maybe they can help? It cannot hurt. **_

**Fine . . . ugh.**

"All of my clothes were in Bill's suite," I whispered to nobody in particular; perhaps to myself, even. How could I have completely forgotten?

"I have already taken care of that, little one," said Godric. I could hear the smile in his words. What was I in for? "Look on the bed, my dear. Eric and I must get dress ourselves, so I will ask that you excuse us for a moment."

And with that, both of the vampires zipped away with that super-speed of their's and I turned to the bed. Upon the satin sheets was a beautiful scarlet dress that screamed, "Eric!" when I looked at it. Of course.

I walked to it and managed to get the damned corset on, but lacing it up was going to be impossible on my own.

"Damn it," I whispered before calling, "Eric? Godric? May I ask one of y'all help me, please?"

I felt a cool rush of air before a pair of hands were strategically lacing up the corset. I glanced back and saw Eric, his face concentrated on the job at hand. He looked up at me and winked at me with his signature grin plastered to his face.

"Thank you Eri- ah!" I gasped as he pulled one lace a bit tighter than comfortable.

"I was right; I do love hearing you say that," chuckled Eric.

"You can be an ass sometimes," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"And i will take that as a compliment, my love." I felt him kiss the back of my neck and he helped me slip on the dress. It was beautiful, to say the least. And, to my surprise, did not show every inch of skin legal to show. Maybe it was not Eric after all who chose it. Usually something I would wear coming from him would leave little to imagine.

"It is time for us to depart," said Godric from behind the both of us. I heard his footsteps approach from behind us and then he was before us. "You look stunning," he breathed.

"Thank you, Godric," I smiled. "And you two look very handsome. Are we ready to do this thing?"

Godric looked at Eric, who then rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Eric replied. He leaned down to kiss me, then he brushed his lips across Godric's. Godric leaned over to me and kissed me as Eric did, and I was in Godric's arms. He walked with Eric outside and they took to the sky.

To say I was nervous was undoubtedly the understatement of the century. My body was shaking like a leaf in a tornado. We had flown to the Hotel Carmilla to meet the infamous spokesperson for the AVL. The lady known as Nan Flanagan was said to be ruthless and egotistical. I had gotten a glimpse of her personality a couple of times when watching the arguments between Reverend Steve Newlin. I heard rumors that she was even more unrelenting in person, and such information did not do good for my nerves.

Normally, flying would have been interesting or enjoyable, but under such circumstances, each inch we proceeded felt like it was one step closer to our meeting our deaths. For all we knew, it damn well could.

So we sat in a vacant hotel room for what seemed like hours waiting with baited breath for the AVL spokesperson. Eric was pacing, no doubt wearing a hole in the poor carpet. I sat on Godric's lap, curled into his chest. His arms were around me loosely and I noticed that he seemed a little withdrawn into himself. It was alarming to see Godric in such a manner.

As I was about to ask Godric what was wrong, the door burst open and a flash of pale skin and long brunette hair came through it.

Eric had frozen by Godric and me, and all three of us were staring at the female before us. Who was she? She was not the Nan Flanagan lady from the television. I looked over to Eric and he looked as if he was going to keel over in shock.

"Hello, Brother. Hello, Father."

"Nora," they said in unison.

**What?!**

_As I said, she did not appear until very late in this chapter, but we will see more of Nora next chapter. I was intrigued with her, so I could not resist. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed. Until next time!_

_Wolfe_


	9. Whirlwind

_Hello! I have returned so soon because of a recent string of very __**boring**__ lectures. This seems to be one of the only things that brings me joy in the day. Great escape from the annoying chick on my screen that I cannot skip over. Just blare the music and write the plots! Hahaha._

_**~*~***I am going to change most of the dialog from the script in this chapter because of my bringing in Nora. I just wanted to forewarn you.***~*~**_

_Anyway, I figured that I should do quite a bit with Nora this chapter so there may not be much E/S/G in this. I apologize ahead of time, my dears._

_As always, I do not profit from this story. Sole proprietorship belongs to Alan Ball. I do not own them, but Godric and Eric own me. ;)_

**_What does she mean by "brother" and "father"?_**

**How the hell do you expect me to know?! **

_**Well, I was hoping you would know at least **_**something!**

**Well, I don't! Shit, what the hell?**

I looked toward the female that stood in the doorway, still in complete shock at the comment she made. Who the hell was "Nora"?

"What are you doing here?" asked Eric. He stood and walked to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. I could still feel the shock in the room. Godric looked completely blown away, but Eric looked like a child that had just received a huge bag of candy all to himself.

"I know it has been too long, but the Council wanted to send someone with Nan Flanagan and I volunteered," she said, pulling away from Eric.

"Do they know?" he asked, fear dripping from his words.

"Of course not, and in order to save our collective asses, I would prefer to keep it that way," she said as if she was insulted. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him for a moment before she turned her head toward Godric and me.

"Hello again, Father," she said, looking at Godric. I could feel the sheer joy that he felt and it brought shivers to my body. I maneuvered my way off of Godric's lap and he stood, embracing the girl tightly. He was taller than her, but not by much.

"Nora, it has been far too long," he whispered. Eric walked up behind them and when Godric and Nora parted, they all looked at me. They were all exceptionally beautiful; the perfect family. They were all intimidating, regardless if they tried to be or not. Had I been a dog, my ears would have been flattened on the top of my head and my tail would have been between my legs. Godric stood between the other two, his arms around their waists. They looked like one hell of a family, but how in God's name were they all a family? Was Godric this Nora person's Maker like he was Eric's? That had to be it!

"Who is this that you two have here?" Nora asked, looking at me. I would have introduced myself, but it did not seem possible at the time. I could not speak, I could not breathe. I just stood still.

"This," began Eric as he walked toward me, "is Sookie Stackhouse. _Our_ mate." Godric walked over to join him with me and I felt him from behind me wrap his arms around my waist. I was instantly relaxing at the feeling of being protected by two of the oldest vampires in the country.

"This, little one, is my other child," said Godric to my in my ear. "Nora Gainesborough."

She looked astonished. "A human is the one who has captured not only one, but _both_ of your hearts?" she asked incredulously. Why was it so surprising that a human could be loved by vampires? Seriously; I mean, come on.

Godric's arms released me and when I went to look back and ask what was wrong, I was lifted into the air by Eric. He cradled me in his arms and laughed when I tried to squirm free.

"This is our little hellcat, Sookie Stackhouse," stated Eric, nuzzling my neck and jaw. He nipped my earlobe and I sucked in a sharp breath that caught.

"Eric, stop," I groaned. When he did not cease his actions, I turned and bit his bottom lip, capturing his gaze. A flood of lust flushed through his eyes for a moment. I could feel his excitement through our bond, and I believed that he could feel mine. However, this was not the time, nor place. "Later."

He set me down on the ground and kissed my forehead lightly, brushing his hips against my side to allow me to feel what I had done. I was amused as all get out. I moved back over to Godric and he wrapped his arms around me once more, more securely this time. I turned to look at him and he kissed my lips for a moment.

"Well," said Nora, bringing all of us back to reality for a minute, "it is a pleasure to make the acquaintance of the only female I have ever seen capture the hearts of both my Maker and irritating," she jabbed Eric in the ribs beside me, "brother."

"Hey! Don't poke me, you damned Redcoat!" Eric laughed, picking her up and dropping her on the couch like a load of laundry. She landed with a resounding "thump" and the sound alone made me stifle a laugh.

"You psychotic Viking; I am going to kick your _ass _all the way to Valhalla!"

"They really _do_ act like siblings," Godric mused in my ear, swaying us from side to side and kissing my cheek. I chuckled with him and rested my arms atop his and resting the back of my head against his shoulder.

"How old is she?" I asked him, turning toward his face. He backed his neck up and looked at me, his expression still amused from the antics of children.

"I made her in the late sixteen hundreds, so she is about 350 years old. She was a great companion."

"She is very young compared to you and Eric," I mused aloud.

"Yes, she is. But she has the knowledge of a vampire my age. She had an interesting background, and because of that, she always manages to outwit Eric," he whispered to me and I laughed.

"I _heard_ that Godric!" Eric laughed as Nora pulled his hair, pulling his head back. She was on his back and nipping at his neck. It was such an amazing sight; it was the most human I had ever seen Eric act. He back into a wall to try and get Nora off and when that did not work, he fell back into the floor, crushing Nora between his back and the tiles. She threw him off and then looked at him. They nodded so quickly I barely saw it. It was then that I saw them looking at Godric in such a devious way that it froze me.

"Oh, Gods. Sookie, move!" Godric laughed. I moved before I heard a "thump" of flesh against flesh. I looked over at Godric and nearly rolled on the floor when I saw that both of his "children" had him pinned to the floor. Nora had her

"And we can still outwit _you_, Father," mused Nora, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before she and Eric allowed him to stand. They all fixed their clothing and hair before Eric sat on the couch, followed by Godric. I moved to sit between them and saw Nora take a seat in a large chair by the fireplace. As if nothing had ever happened, everyone had schooled their features. Not even thirty seconds later, two fairly large men with rifles entered the room. They wore sunglasses, which was lost to me considering the time of by now morning. Behind them came two other men that seemed like they had rods shoved up their asses. They worse monkey suits and even had the damned "sophisticated" ear pieces.

One of them scanned the room, his eyes lingering on me for a bit longer than I was comfortable with before he touched a finger to his earwig and said something that was too quiet for me to comprehend. Like a bolt of lightning, Nan was standing in the door, striding into the room with purpose in every step. She looked disgusted, probably because she had "better things to do". Please. This was the only vampire I had ever seen that just radiated "cold, hard bitch" from every pore of her being. Did vampires even have pores?

"I would like to make this meeting as quick as fucking possible; I have better shit I could be doing than coming to deal with _this_ fucking fiasco," Nan ground out.

I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to keep myself from bursting with laughter. I knew I called it!

"Sheriff, do you have any idea the kind of PR mess you made? And who has to clean it up?! Me; not you, me," she snarled.

**_Somebody offer that bitch a fucking _Midol_! Geez!_**

**I know right?!**

"Don't talk to him that way," Eric growled.

"Don't talk to _me_ that way," she shot back. I grabbed Eric's thigh to keep him where he was. I could sense just by how tense he was that he was about to make "Nan-Nibblits" out of the woman before all of us. "I can fire your ass too."

"You don't have that kind of power," bit out Eric.

"Actually, I _do._ I was told I could do whatever I deemed necessary at this meeting. I recommend staying on my good side, Northman."

"And where do you suppose I find that?" he mocked.

"Enough! You are all childish; it is pathetic," yelled Nora. "Let us get this meeting underway without anymore retaliation; I have places to be and I suppose you all have shit to do, too."

"She is right," said Nan. She turned to Godric and opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to because the door burst open. In the way of the broken suite doors was a wild-looking Bill. His fangs were extended and he was growling audibly. In a flash, both Godric and Eric had left my sides and had Bill pinned to the wall. Eric was snarling loudly, but Godric looked composed.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" yelled Nan.

"I told you to leave my area and warned you of what would happen if you did not heed my order," said Godric. His hand tightened around Bill's throat and Bill gagged.

"Sheriff, what is going on here?" asked Nan. I looked on helplessly, frozen by the fear of him getting to me. What had happened to the one man I had ever loved before Eric and Godric? Was everything an act; a lie?

"After the bomb detonation at my nest, Miss Stackhouse helped aid in saving the lives of more than three fourths of my nest mates. Eric and I we knocked unconscious after receiving the worst injuries due to our close proximity to the blast. Sookie was able to suck the bullets from our bodies and donated her blood to aid in our recovery," Godric explained, his eyes never leaving Bill.

"If that is the case, than why is Mr. Compton so angry?" asked Nan.

"These fuckers tried to steal what is _mine_," he snarled angrily.

I stood and spoke for myself. "I amnot _yours_!" I yelled. "You lied to me, broke my heart, and tried to kill me. We never had a bond, we never made love, none of it! I am the furthest thing from being _yours._"

"The Queen of Louisiana holds more power than you do, you worthless blood-bag. She. Is. _Mine_," he snarled. A distinct gagging noise came from him when Godric tightened his grip once more and Eric growled.

"Human, who do you belong to?" asked Nan.

"Godric and Eric," I responded quickly.

"There you have it. And for the record, Compton, Sophie-Ann holds no power over this human, and neither do you. She is not here to testify, and this is not her kingdom. You are not to reside in the same area as this human without having every other vampire alerted, nor is your wretched queen. Get out of my sight before I shove my heel into your eye and then your heart," growled Nan. I knew she was as angry as us. None of us wanted to be here; we all just wanted to go home, or at least I did.

Two of Nan's goons walked over to Bill and took him from Godric's possession. The hauled him unceremoniously out of the room as if he was nothing more than a sack of flour.

"Everyone, return to your seats so we can finish this up," Nan growled. She took a seat soon after we did and began. "Sheriff, you've fucked up. You're fired. Good news is I may have a new position for you in the _very_ near future. Who do you name as your successor?"

"Isabel," he stated.

"Very well; it shall be done. You will return to Louisiana with Sheriff Northman if you so choose, and I will see to it that the queen is removed from her throne if anymore shit happens because now _I_ am getting sick of it. Please be out of this area within twenty-four hours. Godric, we can go to the room and fill out the necessary paperwork now."

"First, I have something to say," said Godric. "I am sorry for all the damage I have cause and all of the lives lost, humans and vampires. I will make amends; I swear it."

"Relax, it's just a few signatures," she scoffed before leaving the room.

Eric and Nora turned to Godric. Their eyes widened slightly and Eric stood.

"No," he growled.

Godric stood, looking devoid of nearly every emotion as he had earlier. "On the roof."

_Well, there y'all have it. Chapter nine is finally up after dealing with school drama. I hope y'all don't hate me for that little cliff-hanger. What will happen next? Guess y'all will just have to wait and see. ;)_

_Wolfe_


	10. Decisions

_Hello to my loyal readers and those of you that have only just begun; this is my chapter ten! Woo!_

_The first part of this chapter is going to be done differently than it was in the series because that part of the script would take quite a bit of time. I am going to do some of the script, however. I don't know; I will figure it out._

_As always, I make no profits off of this. Sole proprietorship belongs to Alan Ball. I don't own them, but Godric and Eric own me. ;)_

I witnessed Godric walk toward a small stairwell, followed by Eric. Every step Eric took seemed to weigh him down, as if the weight of gravity was trying to pull him to the ground beneath his feet. Nora looked on with me, looking confused until I saw sudden realization cross her features. She was up in a second and then she was hot on Eric's heels.

I was confused; what was going on? Wasn't it going to be dawn soon? Like a freight-train, I was hit with the same realization that had hit Nora. Over my dead body was I going to let one of the men I loved meet the sun willingly!

I ran up the stairs and I saw Nora and Eric kneeling before Godric, both with tears streaming down their faces. I looked on, feeling as if I had intruded on a personal moment. But Godric's life was far more important than common courtesy.

"As your maker," he began, "I command the both of you . . . to leave me here and live," said Godric. There was pain in his voice, evident by the tear that streaked down his face. "Take care of-"

But before he could finish. I had slipped off my heels and set off in a dead run. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, my feet thundering down onto the concrete roof. I gained the attention of all three vampires a mere second before I dove over Nora and Eric, as if they were an obstacle and Godric was the swimming pool. I collided with the planes of Godric's chest and, to my surprise, knocked him to the ground with me. I saw that Eric and Nora had started to walk back against their own wills, but they were as surprised as I was. Unlike them and their Child/Maker bond, Godric did not hold such power over me.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. I had him pinned to the concrete, his arms above his head. For once, it looked like _I_ was the vampire that had the strength.

"Little one . . ." he started, but I was not going to let him go any further. I stood up, as did he and I slapped him across the face so hard that even my palm was stinging from the contact.

"How dare you, you bastard?!" I yelled.

"'How dare I' what?" he asked, looking back at me. There was shock evident on his face, as if he had no clue that his agenda would cause insurmountable pain to both Eric and me.

"You _lied_ to me, you bastard! You acted like you loved Eric and me . . . but I guess that wasn't enough of a reason to stop you. How dare you hurt us like this? Even Nora?! Someone that I do not know that you made vampire so long ago . . . Stealing my heart, only to crush it beneath your feet as if it was no more than a bug because of your selfish intentions! I hate you for doing this to us . . . you are not helping anyone. Your idiocy with the _Fellowship of the Sun_ was . . . well, stupid! Pathetic! You are taking the cowards way out . . . I thought you loved me . . ." I continued. I began to beat on his chest, making barely intelligible statements and reprimands afterward that even _I_ could not comprehend. I was a mix of emotions and after the passed few days I had already reached my limit. This was just too much . . . If he was going to kill himself, what would Eric and I do? What about Nora?

"Sookie . . ." he said, raising his hands up to grip my arms. I ripped them out of his grasp and fell back into the concrete with the exerted force. I felt his arms hold me from falling against the concrete. I kept dealing blows to his alabaster, granite-hard skin. My attack was hindered when he cradled me to his chest.

"Little one . . Sookie, stop," he said. I looked up him through my own clouded vision and saw red streaks on his cheeks. I clung to him as if he was going to disappear in a second, digging my fingers into his tunic.

"Please, Godric . . . please, don't leave us; don't leave _me_," I begged. I could not handle losing him; not yet. Not ever . . .

"How could a human girl break down every reserve I have built up over two thousand years?" he asked rhetorically. He allowed me to stand up and stood himself. We looked into each other's eyes before we closed the distance with a tight embrace. After what seemed like forever, we finally parted.

"We should get back inside to the other two," Godric stated. "Unless you want the two of us to become, as you humans say . . . barbecue?" Even I had to chuckle at the hint of playfulness in his tone. I looked up and our lips met for a second before I took his hand and we made for the building entrance. We went to walk down stairs and I was in front of him due to my excitement. I wanted to share with Eric that we still had our Godric when I found him sitting at the edge of the bed, his eyes rimmed a deep red and cheeks with red streaks down them to his neck.

"Oh, Eric," I whispered as I walked to him. I sat next to him and wiped a tear away from his beautiful face.

"Why didn't you stay with him?" he whispered, his tone filled with agony and grief.

"She did not need to, my son," came a voice from the door. Eric looked up, shocked as he saw his maker and sister in his doorway. He strode to Godric and wrapped the smaller man in his arms, lifting him from the ground. It was both adorable and entertaining as I found myself stifling a laugh. It was truly a sight to behold, seeing Eric use such emotions that he once described at meaningless hindrances. Eric set Godric back down on the carpeted floor lightly and looked at him.

"How . . ?" Eric asked.

"It seems that our little Sookie can be very persuasive when she has her mind set on something," he said, looking at me with a small grin on his face. Eric looked back at me as Nora jumped on Godric from behind and he walked toward me. He lifted me like he had done to Godric and held me against him.

"Thank you, Sookie . . . thank you so much," he whispered in my ear.

"I love him too, Eric . . ." I whispered back. He kissed my temple and set me down. We looked and saw the Nora was on Godric's back with her arms on his chest. He looked amused and she was smiling.

Eric and I turned to each other for a second before I jumped on his back and then he did something I did not expect. He fell back into the bed and squished me between his body and the mattress.

"You butthead!" I yelled as he tried to get up without me on him but it was not working. I had my arms and legs secured around him and he stood up.

"All right, children," chuckled Godric, "I have some signatures I have to sign. Please follow me." And Eric stood with my on his back before I dropped down, following the other three out of the door. I had my hand intertwined with Eric's and felt at peace for a while. Once this whole signature business was done, we would be able to figure out where to go from here.

_Well, it is a bit shorter than usual, so I apologize. Do y'all think the roof scene went by too quickly? I don't know personally . . . so! Please, rate and review! Until next time, my dears!_

_Wolfe_


	11. Return

_I have returned! I pray that after a week of waiting with baited breath, this is the cure for y'all's fang-overs. I wish to thank all of those who have been so kind as to follow and favorite this piece of mine. I love you!_

_I do not own this or profit from this work. I am a harmless fan (who finished season six and saw Alexander Skarsgard NAKED!) that wished to write this story. Proprietorship belongs to Mark Hudis and Alan Ball before him. I do not own them, but Godric and Eric own me. ;)_

Nora approached me before the two of us followed Eric and Godric into the room that contained the she-devil Nan. Eric looked at the two of us for a moment and Nora waved him off. She spoke to him in a language I could not understand in the least and he departed. I looked at her, confused. She had an interesting look within her eye that I did not recognize.

"I cannot express in words my gratitude for saving my Maker, Sookie," she stated.

"I will tell you the same thing that I told Eric, Nora," I replied in a soft and kind tone, a genuine smile on my face. "I love him, too. He saved my life when he didn't have to down in the Fellowship's basement. We did not personally know each other . . . and now I cannot imagine my life without him . . . or Eric."

"Have you had their blood?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Godric's as well?" she asked with pure curiosity swirling in her words.

"Yes," I whispered. A blush crept across my face. I remembered the mutual blood exchange and how it had almost ended. What a wonderful memory . . . I sighed contentedly.

"For my Maker to relinquish any of his blood to anyone excluding either Eric or myself, he must hold you very dear. His view on the blood of a vampire is one that I would never have taken had he not instilled his beliefs within me. He holds the blood sacred, as it is and always has been," she stated. How could I have not realized? "My Maker and my brother seem to truly love you. I have never seen them act this way with anyone. It is like they are under your spell . . . If Godric ever felt the need to do something in the past, even something small and insignificant, neither Eric nor myself could deter him from doing as he pleased. And yet, you were able to stop him from committing the most significant act in his two-thousand years." She sounded astonished, as if a human saving her maker from suicide was virtually impossible. Then, she did something that I did not see coming a mile away. She embraced me and I felt something cold drip to my shoulder. She pulled away after a short time and I saw her wipe futilely at her eyes.

"Hold on," I whispered as I reached into the small pocket in my dress. I pulled out a tissue that I had stashed earlier just in case I would need it and handed it to her. She smiled at me and then looked toward the door for a moment before she backed up. I looked at her with slight confusion until I saw what she was looking at exit the room.

Hand in hand, Godric and Eric entered our view, both with smiles upon their faces.

"We have made arrangements for our belongings to be claimed and brought to Shreveport," stated Godric without looking at us. "They shall be at Eric's bar within the next two days." With that said, they looked at the two of us and Eric's grin turned into something that spelled trouble. Godric's became quite devilish as well. Nora locked eyes with Eric for a second, almost as if they were conversing in their minds. After a brief moment, they all turned to me, all of their grins equally as mischievous. My body froze in the one second I needed it to move and Godric had lifted me as if I was as light as a feather and I found myself on Eric's back, holding on for dear life as he ran through the building at an insane speed. It was so quick that I did not have the oxygen necessary to scream.

Once we were out of the building, I felt Eric leave the ground with an insane force. It was then that I decided to scream, aiming it purposefully in his ear. He moved his head out of my range and I felt him squeeze my calves slightly and it tickled insanely for some unknown reason. I relaxed my grasp as I became used to the speed we were traveling at. I had not realized how tired I was and I knew that dawn was coming within about an hour. However, at the speed we were going, I doubt it would be much more than twenty or so minutes before we would arrive at Fangtasia. With the sudden exhaustion that was cascading over my body, I was unsure if I would be able to hold on for that long. But I would force myself to do so.

My eyelids were fighting to stay open within fifteen minutes (longer than I originally anticipated) and I was sure that we were close. I recognized what I saw below me, but just barely. We were quite high in the sky and I was surprised my ears had not popped. But I was not going to question such a blessing after the longest morning of my existence.

I felt the wind whipping my hair around my face as Eric began to descend. I gripped on a bit tighter with my legs, but my arms became lax at the very moment we touched the ground. A pair of arms encircled my form and I looked up to see the pale face of Godric, his expression worried. My body was exhausted, but I was able to manage giving him a kiss before the world went completely black.

*****T*R*U*E***B*L*O*O*D*****

I woke up, not sure how late it was, for I found myself in a box. Wait; maybe not a box . . . a coffin?

**Why are we in a coffin? **I thought.

**_Well, we are dating two vampires. And _you_ decided to fall asleep before we got in here _**my subconscious replied snarkily.

**Where and what the hell is "here"?**

_**Fangtasia, tard-ass. You passed out in Godric's arms.**_

**How do you know and I don't?!**

_**I am you subconscious. I catch everything **_**you_ do not._**

**That's friggen' awesome!**

_**Shut up and figure out whose coffin we are in. This place is giving me the willies.**_

**At least it's comfy.**

_**But very dark.**_

**Good point . . . damn it!**

I could not see a thing. It truly was darker than pitch. I felt around to try and figure out if I was with someone or if I was in a coffin alone. My hand rubbed along the plush interior of the side closest to me and then I switched to my other side. I slid my fingers over the furry surface once before my hand came into contact with something hard. It was obviously a body; I was just praying to the good Lord that it was one of my vampires and not an actual corpse.

I lifted my hand and started to feel around the body. I felt no clothing on the torso, but there was a pair of pants on the body. If it was one of my vampires, it was for sure not Eric; too short.

I poked the fit abdomen and trailed my bouncing finger up toward what I hoped would be a head. Sure enough, my finger found a chin. I brushed my hand under the chin and poked the cheek, curious about who it was. I poked the cheek lightly once more.

"What are you doing, Little One?" asked the voice that belonged to the body. A hand reached over and touched mine.

"Eep!" I yelled, curling into a ball. Then the voice registered in my head. However, before I could say anything, he did.

"Relax; it's me, Sookie," Godric whispered in my ear. His tone was the most seductive I had ever heard. Rather than feeling relaxed, an entirely different feeling came over my body and I felt a throbbing between my legs. He moved his mouth onto my ear and nipped playfully at my earlobe. His hand began to ghost up my inner thigh and . . .

_Yes, I know she's short. But I plan on updating very soon after this one and I _promise_ it will make up for this cliffy. I love teasing y'all. Please, if you have time, leave me a review. Only we authors understand how happy it makes us to know that our work is appreciated. ;) Until next time, my wonderful readers!_

**_Sookie is still human, just to clarify._**

_Wolfe_


	12. Something Lost, Something Gained

_I have returned! As I promised, I will be updating this chapter early, for I am as eager as y'all may be . . . and I could not help myself. I know that the story is short, but I felt the need to do this._

_I can't believe I am writing this in school . . . __**T_T**__. Haha. Some seriously boring as all get out lectures today, so let's just pray that they stay long and boring. But I find it necessary to put this warning in bold, and these author's notes are irritating, so bear with me._

**_***This story is intended for mature readers only. There will be some very adult content within this chapter. There will be no further plot development within this chapter out of consideration for those readers who do not wish to read this content can keep up with the rest of us. I will not hold it against y'all that choose not to read this chapter. However, for those of you that DO decide to read . . . enjoy. ;) ***_**

_As always, the sole proprietors are Alan Ball and Mark Hudis, as far as I am concerned. I do not own them, but Godric and Eric own me._ ;)

I felt Godric's hand begin to ghost up my thigh as he nipped at my ear. I felt his cool tongue move along the shell of my ear, the pressure light as a feather. My body seemed to stay in the same position against my wishes, frozen at the base of the exceptionally large coffin. My breathing became labored at the new feelings that cascaded over my body.

I felt Godric's mouth pull away for a second before I heard Godric say something in a foreign language. In a second the coffin was opened by a very tall figure. I locked eyes and saw that it was Eric standing, his muscles flexed as if he was having trouble controlling himself; judging by the noticeable strain within his eyes and physical strain within the confines of his leather pants. I could see the lust swirling within in his eyes, and I could see the same heated emotion within Godric's as well when I glanced back at him.

**_It's time._**

**I don't want to . . .**

**_Yes, you do. You are just afraid of the pain._  
**

**I know, but -**

_**No "but"s. We have bonded with these two. There is no doubt in at least **_**my _part of this mind that we will all remain until the end. Get over it. Did we have this conflict with Bill?_****_  
_**

**God, no. We both agreed that we did not feel the time was right. We made a good decision. **

_**And now we are making another one. Take Eric's and Godric's hands.**_

**Their hands . . ?**

I looked to my right, and sure enough Eric's hand was extended toward me. Godric stood beside him, his hand extended with an interesting, yet unreadable expression on his face. It was time, all right . . .

I took their hands and they helped me with ease out of the coffin The only light within the room came from the top floor where Fangtasia was in full swing for the moonlight hours. I glanced around the basement, (better described as a dungeon) trying to figure out where the two _man-pires_ were leading me. I could not, at the moment, remember a time when I had been down in the basement and I was sort of happy that I hadn't. It was creepy, but my mind was on other things at the time.

I was led to a room that was dark, excluding the beauty of the moonlight cascading through the open steel gate over a singular window. It illuminated the room enough to see that the massive bed in the center of the floor was exquisite, to put it mildly. Naturally, the spread was scarlet and golden. After all, it _was_ Eric Northman's. I smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Sookie," I heard Eric say as we entered the room. As I started to look at him, he began, "We need to know that you are ready for this."

This compassion and sentiment in his voice was something that was still foreign to me. After all, before we were in any sort of a relationship, just about everything he said to me had some sort of sexual innuendo in the end or middle . . . or whenever he felt like it. But this time, it was different. He was being considerate of the way I felt. He and Godric both could, no doubt, feel the fear that I felt though our bond. But I had to grow up. I would be even more scared if I was to lose my virginity to anyone else.

"I am," I whispered.

"That did not sound very confident, sweetheart," he replied. I felt one of his cool fingers lift my chin so he could meet my gaze. Never before had that seemed so far up.

"I am ready, Eric. I promise," I insisted. I felt Godric move to the back of my neck upon my final word and his lips were leaving a burning trail along my neck. Eric's lips had claimed mine in a passionate duel. Of course he won, but I had very little experience with anything of this nature. Next time, he would not be so lucky.

I felt Godric's fangs drag across the nape of my neck and my body shivered at the touch, causing an unintentional moan from me , which made Eric moan. Without grace, my blouse was torn and removed from my body. I removed my lips for a second to see what the damage was, but I found myself being lifted and lowered to the bed by Godric.

I closed my eyes for the briefest of moments to catch my breath and when I opened them once more I saw that Eric and Godric were in a passionate duel with their mouths as well. Godric's hand had locked into Eric's messy golden hair and Eric's arms had enclosed around Godric, holding his maker to his body. Eric removed Godric's thick pants with a speed that I could not follow before they were locked together once more.

They pulled away and Godric let out a small, throaty chuckle.

"It seems we have for gotten about our faerie," he whispered, looking to me. I was still breathing quite heavily after what I had just witnessed. A fire had started within my center and it was beginning to spread over my body, the heat as if it could not be sated.

"I believe you are correct," Eric said with his signature devilish grin on his face. He removed his own clothing quickly before he was beside me on the bed. He lowered a fang to to the center of my bra and with a quick movement, the razor-sharp fang had cut the bra from my body.

"Eric!" I moaned loudly, but then I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

Eric chuckled deeply, as did Godric. The expression on his face made him look older than he had been when he was turned. The tip of his fang stuck out of his top lip slightly and was over his bottom lip before he smiled a toothy grin.

Eric said something to Godric in a foreign language, almost as if he was asking something. Godric responded to him with an almost evil grin taking over his features. I was seeing sides of these two I had never seen before. Eric's compassion (like Godric), and Godric's true power in being the "top dog" between the two. He stood back, leaning casually against the wall with his eyes on me and Eric.

"Sookie, I am going to need you to relax as much as you can, okay?" Eric said in my ear. How could I say no to that voice. My body went as lax as I could physically make it. Eric stood at the edge of the bed for a moment and I felt him hook his fingers into the sides of my lace panties. He pulled them down in an agonizingly slow fashion.

He crawled back on top of me, his body like a predator examining its prey. He stopped midway up my body and placed his lips on my inner thigh, trailing kisses up the sensitive flesh. I felt him nip at the area dangerously close to my aching center before I felt his breath upon the source of the fire burning within my body. His breath was cool and almost soothing to the blaze as I felt it on every inch of my sex. Yes, I was a virgin, but I still shaved because of the inconvenience with my, ehem, preferred type of panties.

"Eric what are you-" I began, but I felt his mouth on my sex in an instant. I let out a gasp as my back arched. His his tongue lapped at my clit and I went to let out a scream when my mouth was captured by Godric's. One of my hands held Godric to me while the other one locked in Eric's soft hair as his ministrations continued. I felt his tongue enter me and I fought a losing battle to hold my body to the bed and keep myself silent. Neither one was successful. My hand left Godric's hair and before I knew what I was doing, my fingers had enclosed around his prominent manhood and began to stroke it.

"Sookie," Godric moaned as he moved his head away from mine. His eyes had closed and I could see his fangs; he was enjoying himself as much as I was.

I felt Eric's tongue leave my entrance and suddenly he was up by me again. His lips claimed me and I could taste myself on his mouth and tongue. It was truly a different taste than anything I had ever experienced before in my life.

"Sookie, are you sure about this?" Eric asked one final time as I felt the head of his manhood align with my sex. I had never been more sure of anything in my life.

"I am, Eric." And with that, his head pushed into me slowly until I felt a pressure within my core. With one swift motion, his entire shaft was within me and I let out a small yipe in an attempt to silence the full-on scream that I was going to release form the amount of pain I felt.

"Are you okay?" Godric and Eric asked in unison. My hand had momentarily stopped moving around Godric's shaft but I started again.

"Don't stop," I whispered through the pain. Eric pulled back and he was still, allowing my body to adjust to his girth over time. When the pain subsided enough, I nearly begged, "Don't stop."

He pulled out a bit and the friction created more pleasure than pain. He moved with the same rhythm my hand over Godric's shaft did, slow and unsure. Suddenly, Eric pulled out completely and sat back on, straddling my knees. I let out a small whine; I was starting to feel good.

I looked over at Godric when I felt him pull out of my grasp. In an instant, his length was between my legs, lining up with my center. Slowly, he slides in. My back arches into him and we moan in unison, the friction pleasurable for the both of us. He picks up a steady rhythm, as Eric had done only moments before. When Eric's weight left the bed, I looked and saw he had moved to my after wiping his fluid-sheathed length off on a random towel. I felt his tongue lick my neck where I presumed he could see the throbbing artery. I reached one hand down and, as I had done with Godric, I gripped Eric's member. He moaned and pushed his length into my hand almost as if it was out of instinct. After all, he was a thousand years (plus) old. I would not doubt that it became an instinct over time.

A hard thrust on Godric's part made my knees fly back into my chest and I moaned, suddenly embarrassed at the volume said moan had been. A chuckle came from Godric, vibrating through his fit and muscular body into my lean one. His pace had picked up slightly. It had become difficult to focus on Eric at the moment, because I could feel something within my body I had never felt before. It was like my muscles were coiling, getting ready to snap at any second. My breathing stopped; I could not find the air as I felt a throbbing from Eric's member in my hand, a throbbing withing my core, and my own climax. It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced in my life.

I rode out the high, as did Eric and Godric (or so it seemed.) My body was exhausted, though I had no idea why. Godric and Eric had done all of the work. I just took most of the pleasure.

Godric collapsed beside me, his breathing still even.

"That was quick for you Eric," Godric chuckled.

"What can you expect? It has been a while, if you hadn't noticed," he replied with an innocent smile. He stood and grabbed the towel. He tossed it to me and I wiped what was left of Eric off of my hand. Godric took the towel from me after that and wiped himself off. Eric had already climbed back on the bed after making sure the door was locked. He climbed into the bed on my other side and looked at me.

"I love you two," I said honestly.

"We love you, too," replied the pair in unison. And after that, my world went dark.

_Well, there you have it, guys. No major plot development, but a nice, steamy lemon. I promised I would update this quick and I came through. Until next time, my lovelies._

_Wolfe_


	13. Family

_Welcome back, my dears! I have returned with another chapter. I do not have much to say other than apologizing profusely for making y'all wait._

_As always, proprietorship belongs to the writers, producers, bla bla bla. I don;t own them, but Godric and Eric own me. ;)_

I awoke alone, still in my naked glory for anyone in the basement to see. However, there was nobody in the basement. Either way, I did not like being naked . . . in a coffin . . . alone.

My mind went to what had happened with my two vampires. It was extraordinary, the new feelings that I had, well, felt. Everything had seemed foreign, but familiar at the same time. Instinctual.

I stood and looked around for my clothes, which had mysteriously vanished from the face of the earth. Beside the coffin, however, was a small, deep-red _Fangtasia_ shirt atop a pair of pants. A bra and panties (lacy, mind you) lay beside the shirt. I looked and dressed quickly, finding a less-than-modest pair of cut-offs below the shirt.

"Eric," I groaned.

"Yes?" came a voice from the Devil himself. I squealed, not expecting that. He was right next to me.

I slapped his shoulder. "Don't _do_ that!" I scolded. An uncharacteristic laugh bellowed from deep within my blonde Viking and reverberated off of the walls. The sound sent shivers up and down my spine until the room became silent, save my breathing. "Where is Godric?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"He is running an errand and should return within the hour," replied the devilish Viking.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 9:30 P.M."

I woke up late. I had no idea my body would be as exhausted as it was.

"Come with me," ordered Eric. I was still too sleepy to argue, even if he _had_ scared the Hell outta me. I followed him up the stairs and we were in his office. I took a second to admire the room; I had never really gotten a chance to before. We exited the office and came through a back hall to the club entrance.

The crowd at Fangtasia seemed more rowdy than usual. They held conversations louder than usual, and their thoughts seemed to scream at me. I had forgotten to replace my guard before I came upstairs. All seemed normal, or at least as normal as things could get . . .

"Come sit with me," Eric ordered again. I was getting mildly irritated at his demands, but I was still too tired to argue. So, I followed him to his stage. Pam stood behind Eric's throne, looking me up and down with a creepy smile on her face.

"My, aren't _you_ just what the doctor ordered," she purred.

"I'm not in the mood for lesbian weirdness right now, Pam," I groaned. My head had begun to throb with the beat of the music blaring in the club.

"Too bad," she mumbled in mock sadness. Then she turned her attention to her maker. "Godric should return in a minute or two. He finished what he needed to do rather quickly."

They conversed in a language that I did not understand for a couple of minutes until they both fell silent. I could not resist asking, "What did he need to do?"

"In due time, Little One," came a voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see my other vampire looking at me with sheer amusement on his face with one of his devilish grins.

"What is it with you vampires and sneaking up on me?!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my face straight and failing miserably.

"We have some matters to discuss, the four of us," stated Godric in a serious tone.

"Indeed," replied Eric light-heartedly. "But they are not too terribly urgent. Let's wait until after we close?"

I could see that Eric was hinting at something. He had locked eyes with Godric and after a moment, Godric nodded. The tension in the room left immediately after that and something potentially idiotic popped into my head.

"Oh, my God; I am dating someone with a grandchild." My eyes were wide. Holy cheese.

All three vampires looked at me for a moment before they all began to laugh.

"We _are_ robbing the cradle indeed," chuckled Eric.

_Yes, I know this is very short and probably not worth the wait. However I have some plans with this. I just had a moment of writer's block. Personal life happens sometimes . . . ugh! Anyways! Until next time, my dears!_

_Wolfe_


End file.
